Our Messed Up Family
by Yuki in the snow
Summary: Hm, let's see what the highlight of our day was. Almost killing someone, talking to a African Russian Japanese sushi guy, or NOT BEING ABLE TO FIND ONE FREAKING APARTMENT!
1. Chapter 1

** Hey you guys! I made this fanfic with one of my best friends! It took forever, but we finally got some of it done! Sorry if there are any typos *sweat sweat panic panic*. Anywho, please review and I hope you like it! **

**Chapter 1 (Hikaru's point of view)**

"Just ask for directions!" I yelled at Yuki again and for the 1500th time she ignored me. We were not only lost in a huge city we had never been to with only one bag each filled with only the essentials while trying to find our two brothers we never knew we had using only a piece of paper with 1 of their address and 2 pictures of both of them, but the person who was trying to find the place had no since of direction **in the slightest**. Could this day get any worse?

As if the world was answering my question, out of the corner of my eye I saw a few gang members about to walk past us. One of the gang members glanced at us and smirked elbowing another one in the ribs and whispered something in his ear. I hesitated and outstretched my arm to warn Yuki, but it was to late. As the guy walked passed he elbowed her to the ground and turned smiling wickedly. "Hey watch where your going runt." He said trying to contain his snickering as he talked. The rest of the group all smirked and snickered.

I froze and gaped, staring at Yuki. There was going to be a murder today. Yuki slowly hoisted herself off the ground and dusted herself off. Her head was lowered so I couldn't see the expression on her face, but I didn't have to, I knew what was about to happen. She giggled along with them and looked up with a sparkling smile, blood running down the side of her face. She is dead serious. She looked at him a new icy smile forming. "That was hilarious guys, especially the part where you **pushed me down**." she said through clenched teeth. I could see the realization start to creep into the gang members faces as they started to figure out they had messed with the wrong person. I "unfroze" to late to pull her back. She swiftly moved right in front of the man that had shoved her. He started to take a step back in shock, but she already had her fist planted in his rib cage and I could already hear the sound of ribs breaking. He slammed into a nearby building with enough force that he was knocked out cold.

She turned toward the nearest guy and yelled as she ran toward him. She did a running leap, leg extended, and she would have left a nicely sized shoe print on the guys face if I hadn't yanked her back.

The guy was trembling and whimpering and I smiled to myself. Heh heh that's what you get for messing with my sister. I wanted to say that so badly, but I held my tongue. They got the picture. I made sure to have a nice tight grip around her as she hissed and snarled in frustration arms and legs flailing to get free before I looked up at them "You might want to take him to the hospital." I said nodding my head in the direction of the now unconscious man and with that started to...well at least tried to... normally walk away, but you know it is quite difficult to do when you are trying to contain a wild animal and pull luggage along at the same time. I had to readjust my grip about 3 million times before she started to calm down enough to set her down.

"You feeling better." I asked.

"No." she retorted fixing her now messed up shirt.

"Hey it's not my fault you went on a rampage."

"What it's not like you weren't itching to hit someone." Yuki said. It was true I was pretty irritated between the outbreak that had just happened and not being able to find one freaking apartment! I was actually pissed at my brothers who were just living their lives without knowing they had sisters or even another brother, though I shouldn't be mad at my brothers for not knowing that was my parents faults. I wasn't going to rile Yuki up again. I tried to stay in control at the moment

"Yes I am, but first lets ask directions to his apartment, shall we?" I asked. At first I thought she was going to be stubborn again and say no, but to my surprise she nodded reluctantly.

"The question is who do we ask."

"Sushi! Sushi!" Someone yelled. WE both looked over to see a very large man trying very hard to advertise the sushi restaurant behind him, but instead was unintentionally scaring them off.

Yuki started to walk toward him. "Where are you going?" I said grabbing her arm.

"You said to ask someone so I am going to do exactly that." she said firmly. I looked over her shoulder at the freakishly large man and again who could easily crush us with his pinky if he wanted to and then looked back into Yuki's determined eyes and sighed.

"Fine" I said letting go of her arm. I didn't see anyway to talk her out of it so might as well play along and see how it goes. Why does she always have to be so stubborn and why does it have to be him? Why can't it be a person that doesn't weigh 18x your weight? She smiled and kept walking.

He had a weird accent I noticed, as we got closer to him. Wonder where he is from. Russia maybe?

He looked at us and smiled which seemed to make him look that much more intimidating "Would you like to get some sushi my friends?" He sounded nice enough

"No sir, we are looking for this address." She said handing him the sheet of paper. He looked over it and pointed in the opposite direction we had come from. " Go straight ahead, take first right and it will be the 3rd building on the left side. 7th floor."

"Thank you." I said and started to walk away.

"See I told you asking for directions works." I said after we had walked a little further from him.

"Yes, but he could be lying."

Why would he do that?"

"I don't know."

"Well, if he was I'll just blame it on you." I said nonchalantly. She looked at me furiously.

"Why?"

"You were the one determined to ask directions from him." I pointed out. Yuki grunted and I grinned to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok we were able to make a second chapter! I hope you like it and please review!**

**Chapter 2 (Yuki's point of view)**

We stared up at the building. "Here we are." I said

"Yep." Hikaru said and opened the door hesitantly

"You first" She said her eyes pleading. I nodded. It was weird when Hikaru acted like this she wasn't usually this skittish maybe she was just nervous. I know I was. Though she could be plotting something. I pushed that to the back of my mind. She probably wouldn't do anything right now…probably.

We walked through the door and down the hallway to the elevator. Hikaru pushed the up button and the door slide open. We went inside, our bags rolling behind us, and pushed the button for the 7th floor.

I don't think Hikaru or I were paying much attention to what was going on around us. I couldn't stop thinking about what would happen if they wouldn't believe us. What would we do then? Where would we sleep? Our parents had probably all ready made plans to leave somewhere while we were gone so going back was probably out of the question. I looked over at Hikaru who was staring straight forward eyes hazy, deep in thought. She was probably wondering the same thing.

The doors started to close, but a guy slipped in just before the door shut. He was holding his head and I could almost feel the annoyance and frustration radiating off of him.

I looked away not wanting to be rude, but I suddenly realized who he was. I pulled out the pictures. Blonde hair, a waiter's outfit, really tall, and slim, but muscular; just like in the picture.

If only he could let me see his face to make sure… I looked down at his hands that were loosely holding a pair of broken sunglasses. I elbowed Hikaru who grunted and flashed me a glare and I shoved the picture into her hand. She looked at it then looked at me questioningly. I nodded my head toward the guy. She looked down at the picture then at the man several time before she looked at me excitedly and nodded her head in approval.

I turned toward the man. "Are you okay Mister?" I asked in as cutesy a voice as I could manage. I would have to scrub my mouth out with soap later.

"What? Yeah, sure, fine." He said probably just trying to get us to shut up. He glanced over at us from the corner of his eye and did a double take.

"What about yourself?" He said. So he was paying attention. I suddenly remembered the dried blood that was still all over my face.

"Fine." I muttered frustrated.

"What happened to your glasses?" Hikaru asked saving me.

"You know you're really nosy." He said turning his whole head toward us. I took a deep breathe in. Yep that was him. It was dripping in blood but I could still tell. We were standing in front of our brother and he probably didn't even know it.

"Shizuo Heiwajima?" I half whispered to myself.

"Yeah and?" He said and sighed after a few minutes of just blankly staring mystically at him.

"Do you have any sisters that you know of?" Hikaru asked.

He seemed taken aback for a second by the question, but quickly went back to normal. " No?" My spirit dropped and I suddenly started to get irritated.

"Yes you do." I said firmly.

"…No, I don't"

"Yes. You do." I could feel my voice getting more demanding every time, but I didn't care. I knew he didn't know about us so this argument was pointless also, but again I didn't care. It was just frustrating that he didn't know he had twin sisters. He had missed all of the time we were little kids. Birthdays, graduations, accomplishments, all of it was missed out on. Because he had missed out on all of that and we barely knew him, my brother was a stranger to me and had been since I was born.

"Listen kid I'm-"

"We're standing right in front of you!" I blurted out seething with anger. I could feel myself trembling and my fists clenching. Oh how I wanted to punch him so badly.

"Excuse me?" He said raising a bloody eyebrow.

"We are your sisters." I said very slowly trying not to blow another fuse.

He went silent looking us over. " This is a joke isn't it?" He finally said. I think Hikaru sensed how close I was to going berserk because she stepped in.

"We are your sisters," Hikaru said as calmly as she could and pulled out the picture of our other brother. " And he is our other brother."

Shizuo's jaw dropped as the door dinged open. I realized we had hit a sore spot when he suddenly got really angry. "IZAYA!" He screamed making both of us flinch in shock.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL HE IS MY BROTHER!" he shouted at us. "NOW GO AWAY!"

Hikaru snapped. Her face got furious. "No, you shut up and listen. We took a train _by our selves _all the way here then wandered the city aimlessly while I was being dragged along by a girl with no sense of direction, picked on by gang members, got directions from some freakishly large foreign sushi man and I did _**not**_ come all the way out here to see you and my other brother, just to be rejected. Now you are going to take us to your apartment whether I am your sister or not and I am going to eat some ice cream or something, and clean both of your bloody faces off then I am going to go to bed. Capche?" Her face was stern and her eyes were in a dead lock with Shizuo's appalled face.

I snickered inside my head. Shizuo looked utterly speechless. He just grunted after a moment. We turned to walk out of the elevator.

"I thought so." Hikaru said and nodded. We followed him down the hallway. I caught up to Hikaru "Way to go." I whispered to her grinning.

"Well I wasn't going to wander the streets like a vagabond or anything to try and find my other brother or something. Were you?" She snapped. I smiled half to myself.

**XxXxX**

After he let us in and we cleaned off all the blood, Hikaru and I helped ourselves to ice cream he had in his fridge.

His apartment wasn't too messy, it really wasn't that clean either, but it was better than the street. It was relatively small with only a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen and a couch in front of a TV.

I couldn't help but notice that Shizuo had been intently staring at us from the kitchen counter since we got here. It was getting really uncomfortable under his gaze and really hard to ignore.

I sighed finally giving up. "Can we help you?"

"Yes by telling me who you really are."

"Fine, we'll tell you the truth… I'm really Spider-woman and she's Bat-girl."

Shizuo growled.

"I'm Hikaru and that's Yuki." Hikaru said licking the ice cream off her lips.

"No I mean why you're here saying that I'm- " He got cut off when his phone started to ring. He sighed and took it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" Shizuo said. I listened closely trying to hear the other person because I'm just nosey.

"Hey, Shizu-chan!" The person on the other line said almost mockingly. Shizuo's nostrils flared and his eyes widened angrily.

"Izaya!" Shizuo said. "How the hell did you get my phone number?"

"Who were the kids you were talking with in the elevator and took into your lovely apartment?" Izaya said completely ignoring the other question.

Shizuo looked dumbstruck for a moment. "How did you know about that? There are no windows in that elevator or anything!"

"That you know of."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE!" Shizuo yelled into the phone.

"Easy, I just… Well a good magician never reveals his secrets does he?" Izaya was really pissing Shizuo off greatly. Shizuo was breathing heavily and grinding his teeth, his hand flexing at his side.

"So again who are the kids?" Izaya asked again.

"Like I'd tell yo-" Shizuo stopped and looked over at us almost as if deciding something. "They say there our sisters."

"Fine, I'll just ask them." Izaya said. The door clicked open and the guy that was in the other picture we had gotten walked out, smirking wildly, his phone still to his ear.

I could feel the tension rising. Every hair on the back of my neck seemed to stand on end. Shizuo put the phone back in his pocket.

"I'm feeling a strange sense of déjà vu." Izaya said.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo screamed running at him fist raised. Izaya still smirking dropped his phone and a knife slid out from his jacket sleeve. This couldn't be good.

Before I knew it Hikaru and I raced in between the impact.

**XxXxX**

We didn't sustain too much damage. Just a broken arm and a bloody puncture wound. No biggie.

Shizuo and Izaya stopped fighting…sorta, but I could still feel the tension between them.

After we got my puncture wound taken care of and Hikaru's arm properly splinted and all that we told Izaya about us being his sisters and we got the same reaction at least not as loud.

"No way. I would have known these thing already." Izaya said completely positive that he was right.

"Well we can't prove that they aren't our sisters." Shizuo said scornfully from the other side of the room.

"Foolish Shizu-chan, use that pea sized brain you have in your almost hollow head. We'll get a blood test! Tonight of course!" Izaya mocked back. Shizuo growled and took an inch closer.

"Hey!" Hikaru and I both said glaring at him, almost threatening him to take another step closer. Shizuo didn't come any closer, but he was still glaring at Izaya's calm grinning face.

"Hump, fine, have fun," Shizuo said as he was walking off.

We were now alone with Izaya Orihara. Great that's just wonderful. I don't know, but there was something about him that really gave me the creeps. He really did look a lot like a lot like our mom…only in male form… but that's what creeped me out even further. I never really did get along with my mom.

"You should really get those arms checked out," Izaya said as we left Shizuo's apartment.

"Yeah, I know…" said Hikaru. For some reason she seems quieter than she did about 10 seconds ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This time the chapter is a looottt longer than the others! I hope you enjoy it because it is filled with hissing on top of cabnets, thoughts of jumping out windows, and people trying to escape, so...yeah. Oh and this fanfiction we are just going to pretend that Shizuo and Izaya don't already have brothers and sisters. BECAUSE WE DON'T CARE ABOUT THEM CUZ WE ARE JUST THAT AWESOME! Not really I love Shizuo's brother, but Izaya's sisters are just creepy... I'm sorry but they are...and that's how you can tell they are related to Izaya! I mean Izaya does stalk people from windows with binoculars... Anyway enjoy! Oh and PRETTY PLEASE be our first review!**

**Disclaimer- Sorry I haven't been doing this just remembered so just pretend this goes out to all the rest of them. I do not own Durarara or any of the characters just the plot and my own characters!**

**Chapter 3 (Hikaru's point of view)**

He was really fast and somehow easily got through the crowd. He didn't even pause and look to see if we were there. I mean wasn't the whole point of this to get us to where ever we were going. I was so tempted to go back to Shizuo's apartment, but after thinking about it I thought against it when I thought about having to find the apartment _all over again_ and that was_not_going to happen, **_ever_** again.

We tried to keep up with him as best we could and some how managed to catch up with him while he waited for the elevator to come to him. We were huffing by the time we caught up and both glaring daggers at him, but he didn't even seem to notice our glares he just smirked as he entered the elevator. "I'll get to see one of my favorite humans!" He said gleefully. We both just stared at him for a second. His humans? Yep, I could tell from the look on Yuki's face that she was thinking the same thing. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to go along with him to an unknown destination.

I started to think of what sort of people lived in the place we were going as the doors opened again and Izaya frolocked out stopping at a door on the left side.

He probably was one of those guys that rip people apart for money. I shivered. Yuki looked at me for a second and nodded as if she knew what I was thinking and was agreeing with me and hesitantly started to walk behind him.

Izaya knocked on the door. I heard a voice on the other side of the wall and I unconsciously moved further behind Izaya who seemed perfectly calm. The door opened and a slim man opened the door. He was wearing a white lab coat, he had glasses and he was pouting deeply. "What do you want." He whined. He looked nothing like a psycho killer at all, but so far I had learned not to judge a book by its cover remembering how small Izaya looked and the now half inch hole where he stabbed Yuki.

"Oh don't be so mean. I came by to see one of my favorite humans!" Izaya said smoothly gliding past the man into his house. The man sighed and was about to close the door when he realized we were there.

He stared at us for a second then his eyes locked on to the now bloody and hastily put on bandages. "Oh my god, Izaya! You kidnapped 2 little girls? And what did you do to them!" The man cried wide eyed.

"Nothing, it was there own fault for interferring." Izaya said from somewhere past the entryway hallway he sounded bored though like it wasn't a big deal even if he really had kidnapped us and stabbed Yuki in the arm.

"So you kidnapped them... Oh god, their parents are probably worried sick!" The man was pacing the room panicing deep in thought. We let ourselves in and looked around. It was nice and very tidy, not what you would expect from a psycho killer.

"I wonder where there parents are! We have to take them ba-"

"He didn't kidnap us, our parents sadly dumped us on them. We simply came here for a blood test to prove we are related. " I said nonchalently playing with a trinket on the shelf next to me.

The man stared at us. "Related?" He said dumbly. I nodded not really paying attention.

"These poor mistaken humans came to me and told me they were my sisters not knowing that there trickery would not work on me, but they are insisted so I took them here to prove to them that they are sadly not related to me." Izaya said. Yuki and I snorted.

The man just stood there for a sec. "Now I have things to attend to, and my humans await me so I will bed you ado!" He said as he opened the door to the apartment.

"Wait, I can't just watch them I don't know ho-" He was cut off when Izaya slammed the door. The man sighed and grumbled to himself before looking back at us.

"Why do you want to be his sister." He asked skeptically

"We don't." We both said looking at him. He cleared his throat and his eyes wondered away like he had found a very interesting spot on the wall.

"Sure, ok I'm Shinra and my wife is in the other room." His eyes almost seemed to twinkle at the mention of his wife. "Celty come on out~!" Shinra singsonged.

I heard footsteps on the ground and a woman walked out. She was wearing an all black jumpsuit, but the thing that really made me do a double take was she was headless with some sort of black gas coming out where her head should be. I sighed. You know what sadly this wasn't the creepist thing that had happen today, so strangely I wasn't that surprised that our "brother" knew nutjobs like this.

She took out a phone looking thing and started to tap away on it holding it up so he could read it.

"What?"

"Izaya might actually have sisters the poor things!" Shinra said. Celty just paused for a second letting the phone slid a bit almost out of her hand before she gripped it again and started to type frantically on it turning it to him again.

"WHAT?"

"We have to take a blood test, but first," He looked back at us and the messy bandages that wrapped around our arms "I'm going to bandage and cast your arms."

We both looked at each other and nodded. "No!" We both said in unison. He blinked.

"No?"

"No!" we both said again.

"What it won't hurt that much." Shinra said taking a few steps toward us. We both ran splitting up going in opposite directions of Shinra and passed him as he tried to figure out what just happened. We ran into one of the rooms , the kitchen, just as he seemed to come back to reality and walk toward the kitchen.

"Come on don't be such babies." Shinra said. We both climbed up onto a cabnet just out of reach. Shinra looked at us irritatedly.

"We aren't being babies." Yuki said and stuck her tongue out. Way mature sis. I pushed that thought away as I looked back at him.

"We don't wanna get bandaged _again_ we just got out of them like a week ago!" I whined.

"What did you do." Shinra asked suddenly curious.

Our faces both went serious. "You don't want to know." our voice was monotone which kind of added to the fact we were dead serious. Shinra blinked

"Ok, I still need to bandage you and as your guardian at the moment I demand you to get down!" He said pointing to the floor and staring at us sternly. We started to hiss and growl at him.

Yeah so we weren't the most grown up kids ever. Actually probably the complete opposite, but sometimes we had our moments.

Shinra didn't look like he expected that reaction because he kind of twitched when we started growling and hissing "Celty! They won't come down!" He whined out.

Celty came in the room and pulled something out of the fridge and a mug from the shelf before pulling out her PDA and typing on it and showing it to him.

"Sorry." she said before going back to making, I think coffee.

"But I need to get them properly bandaged our it'll get infec-" he stopped short and growled after a moment. I could tell that our constant hissing and growling was starting to get to him as he spun around to us.

"Could you shut up for one minute! God you sound like feral cats!" He hissed angrily.

"We are not cats we are lions. We are the king of Beasts!"I said.

"No you are not your human! Good lord."

"Well we can take your heart out with one nimble strike!" I yelled back proudly. Yuki nodded beside me. Shinra seemed kind of scared at that remark before hiding behind Celty. I could kind of see why we _did_ come here with Izaya so something like that we say could actually be taken seriously. We smiled at each other triumphantly.

There was a click as the front door opened and closed and footsteps coming down the hallway and shizuo's voice resinated out "Oi, Shinra, the flea called and told me he ditched the brats with you," we started to hiss at that remark. How rude! We weren't brats!" so I came to see if they were torturing you..." I could tell his voice was just kidding until he walked in and saw us hissing and growling on the cabninents and Shinra cowering behind Celty while Celty nonchalantly kept on making her coffee like nothing was happening. "What happened..."

_"They _happened!" He said glaring at us, but flinching when we hissed at him. "Come on! Your bleeding all over my good cabinets!"I looked down and saw that Yuki's arm was in fact bleeding threw the bandage and making a puddle on the cabnets. I guess it started to bleed again when she started moving around a lot. My arm hurted faintly, but I wasn't really paying attetion to it.

I was suddenly was jolted out of reality when I heard Shinra say "Can you help me get them down! Please!" and a grunt while Yuki hissed and growled.. The cabinet suddenly started to wiggle and moan beneath me and I yelped as I tried to get a hold of it, but it was really slick so I found myself slowly slipping off.

I didn't have enough time for a graceful landing so I was sent off the object flailing my arms as I hit the ground. Pain shot up my injured arm and I flinched backward only to hit my head hard on something hard, only thing was the something grunted. I groaned and stroked my head hazily looking back to see what I had hit my head on.

Of course it just happened to be Shizuo's leg, (dang how was his leg so hard? I seriously thought for a second that I had hit a wall) except he wasn't paying attention to me he was staring at the cabinet he had ripped from the wall, more impotantely at Yuki who had somehow managed to stay ontop of it and was now clawing up trying to get better balance.

Yuki was looking a little paler then usual ( and that was saying a lot because she was already really pale like me) from blood loss, but she was never one to stop moving because of a little blood loss. Shizuo grunted and just placed the cabinet on the ground. As soon as the box touched the ground Yuki tried to make a break for it, but Shizuo caught her by the scruff of her neck and pulled her back carrying her under his arm. Yuki skwirmed as she tried in vain to get away from his grip. I shot up tring to get away but he was soon carrying me under his arm as I tried to get away.

"Shizuo! You didn't have to rip the cabinet off! I'm gonna have to pay for that you know! One of the reasons I wanted them down was to not mess up my cabinents and in the end they get ripped out of the wall anyway." Shinra pouted now out from Celty more confident once we were captured and secured.

"Sorry."

Shinra sighed.

"It's fine just bring them here." Shinra said walking out of the room. Shizuo followed silently behind him. He was carrying us so easily. And we weren't exactly the easiest to carry. We were struggling hard too! Well at least I was, I was starting to get concerned about Yuki who wasn't struggling as much anymore. Her wound was practically flooding the place in blood. I could see Shizuo was a little concerned about both of us also because his eyes kept darting to both of us as he walked behind Shinra.I didn't feel that good either since I had landed on my arm, but I didn't want to show it. We reached a room that had all sorts of instruments in it. The first thought that came to my mind was that he was going to torturer us and I felt sick. I really didn't like that kind of thing. Shinra motioned for Shizuo to set us down before disappearing into a room and I heard the sound of running water. Shizuo hesitated for a second and turned his head back toward the door and when he saw it was closed he finally set us down on the chairs and of course as soon as he did I sprung up only to hoisted back to the chairs. When he put me back down I looked over to see Yuki was still limp on the couch I stared at her for a second.

Shizuo looked up for a second when he heard a crash in the room Shinra disappear to followed by a few curses. When Shizuo looked away one of Yuki's eyes opened and she looked at me and grinned and put her finger to her lips before going limp again.

Oh she was playing the element of surprise on them. Not a bad idea. I suddenly shrunk down playing along. We always were good actors. I could hear Shizuo staring at us and then the steady click of feet behind us.

Yuki twitched. There was the signal. We both sprang up and used Shizuo's shoulders as a hoist as we jumped behind him. Shizuo growled and spun behind him, but we were already to far away for him to just reach out and grab us again. We felt confidence as we raced toward the door.

That hoped vanished though as we came to screeching halt about 2 inches from cutting our own heads off. In front of us a large sythe suddenly appeared, blade pointed toward us. We heard clicking and adverted our eyes hesitantly to Celty typing.

She pointed it toward us.

"Please go sit down. Its ok, we won't hurt you." I raised an eyebrow. She was pointing a sythe toward us and saying she wouldn't hurt us. I shook the thought from my head though seeing we didn't really have a choice. Besides there was just something about her that just made me trust her a little more.

We both sat down grumbling. Shinra was waiting for us with a wet rag and a whole lot of bandages.

XxXxX

He was very agile with his hands I noticed as he almost instantely removed the old bandages and had wiped my arm off throughly before applying enough pressure with the new bandages. We both whined enough that he finally gave in and just gave Hikaru a simple enough splint that she could still move around in. She'd have to keep it on all the time though.

Once we were both bandaged and everything Shinra got up wiping his hands and gathering up all the left over material he could use later."There now was that so bad?"

We both frowned "Yes." Shinra sighed and rolled his eyes. We both stared scornfully at the bandages before sighing also. "Thanks anyway." We both said. He turned his head to look at us and smiled and nodded.

"Did you get the blood test." Shizuo suddenly said

"Do you think I got the blood test while all of this happened?" Shinra said raising an eye brow. Shizuo grunted and Shinra took that as a no.

"Just give me a minute."

I looked back at Shinra who was doing something in the room.

Yuki looked over at Shizuo. "What floor are we on?" She asked. Shizuo hesitated before answering.

"6th." He finally said. Yuki nodded and looked forward deep in thought. I stared at her.

"You are not jumping out the window!" I finally said. Yuki stared at me.

"Why not?" She asked and I could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Because its to far! Maybe if we were on the 4th, but not the 6th!" I said quietly. Shizuo grunted.

Yuki slumped down still looking disappointed and I nodded before looking back to see what was taking Shinra so long. As if he was answering my thoughts he came out shuting the door behind him. He had 2 shots in his hand and my eyes widened my eyes darting toward Yuki who hadn't noticed yet still pouting in her seat.

I shook my head at Shinra trying to warn him mouthing 'no', but Shinra just rose an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you are going to protest about this too?"

Yuki looked back and her eyes widened before she screamed and ran forward. Shizuo was blocking her path but that didn't stop her. She just climbed up him and latched on to his back, which unbalanced Shizuo making him take a step backward.

Crap, I was to late.

"What the heck is wrong with her." Shizuo said trying to reach back and pull her off, but yuki wasn't going to make that an easy task especially in this situation.

"She has a phobia against needles." I said glumly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So sorry for not updating for awhile. We had half a chapter for a long time, but we never got around to finishig it. We finally got together to finish and were planning to publish a few more chapters for being late, but decided not too because we are lazy bums... Oh! And in the time you last read the last chapter, my friend who is helping me work on this got a fanfiction. She's Priestess Yuki-hime-sama. Oh and can anyone tell us if it seems like Yuki and Hikaru's personality seems different in this chapter? Oh and don't forget to review! ! With love and sprinkles and Batman! Cuz batman always makes it better ;)!**

Disclaimer- Sadly we do not own Durarara *single manly tear*

**Chapter 4 (Yuki's point of View)**

I latched onto his back as hard as I could.

"She has a phobia against needles." I heard Hikaru say and thought was a huge understatement. I was completely terrified of the things. Sure I could take a knife or a sword stab no problem, but needles were just a form of torture and I knew it.

Doctor's just created them so that their patients would dread every moment they stayed there making them want to get out that much faster. I curse the day the things were invented.

"Well it's a blood test, how'd you expect me to get the blood?" Shinra said.

"I thought were just gonna take the blood from my wounded arm!" I said poking my head over Shizuo's shoulder before ducking down again when I saw the things in his hands and felt queasy. I was making sure to keep my eyes on all the possible ways to escape and even if Hikaru had said no, the window was looking pretty dang good at the moment.

"No I can't use that! It was dried and dirty. This way I can get freash blood cells."

"To bad! You aren't getting any from me!"

"Oh come on you can do it Yuki face your fear!" I heard Hikaru say.

I popped my head over my shoulder again and glared at Hikaru. She wasn't helping me in the slightest. "I do this and you have to stay in a small room with about 20 bugs!" She cringed a little before shuffling her feet.

"Besides why can't we just take blood from Hikaru! We're twins it shouldn't matter that much!" I said hopfully.

Shinra just stared at me for a second. Sure they could probably catch and secure her sooner or later,but some people who had extreme phobia's took _extreme_ measures and they were in a room filled with sharp equipment and there was a high chance he would have to bandage people up again.

Shinra sighed and shook his head and it seemed like he had a light bulb moment as his face lit up. "No, but we can just take a swab of your mouth."

I stared at him suspiciously. "Swab my mouth?"

"Yeah you know where you basically...just swab your mouth?" Shinra said with a raised eyebrow. "Or let me guess one of you is going to reject that idea too."

Hikaru shrugged. "We just don't trust you thats all really."

"And why not."

"Because Izaya was the one to introduce you to us." I said

"Tu chez." Shinra said and sighed. "But still if you want to prove you are blood related I just need some DNA so please it won't hurt and will just take a second.

Hikaru and i looked at each other and nodded. Shinra sighed with relief and started walking back to the room in the back.

"Now that we have gotten that all cleared up can you GET OFF MY BACK!" Shizuo yelled his hands snapping behind him as he tried to reach and fling me off again. I detached almost instantely and ran next to Hikaru.

Shinra came back in a minute later a few cotton swabs in his hand and knelt by Hikaru "Open wide." She complied and he swabbed her mouth a few times before putting it in a **insert thing cotton swabs with spit are put on is called** and walking over to me.

Instead of saying 'open wide' like he did with Hikaru he opened his own mouth wide like he was showing me how to do it. I obliged and he stuck the cotten swab in and it gently brushed the inside of my cheek a few times before it was over "You guys can go home now. It won't be done till tomorrow."

Shizuo gaped. "_Tommorrow. _I thought it would be done _today." _

Shinra raised an eyebrow and then sighed "Shizuo I am a good docter not a miracle worker so get over it." I didn't hear what he said back because I had sprinted for the door this time no one stopping me for anything and slammed the door behind me. I didn't dare to actually leave the apartment though because I would get lost one way or another. Hikaru had actually drilled it into me as a child to not go anywhere without someone that could guide me in the right direction. It took awile since I am a **very** forgetful person, but Hikaru can be scary sometimes when it comes to little things like to not get lost or not eat so much junk food, or remembering things so after awile it had become a habit to not walk out of a building or to far from someone who could. That didn't mean that sometimes I went against that habit, but I don't tell Hikaru that. I looked down at my hand that was shaking even though the needle hadn't even touched me. I squinted at my arm again. This one was the one that got stabbed. Shinra had done a pretty good job at rebandaging it.

Hikaru and I had gotten pretty good at wrapping bandages and things like that, but this just made ours look so sloppy. His skills as a docter really showed in the way it was put on. Tight, but not to tight. Thinking back on it he had done it quickly with out really thinking about it.

I looked up as the door opened. Hikaru walked out and as soon as her gaze locked on to mine I could see the annoyance. I raised my eyebrow, but didn't say anything as she was followed in by Shizuo, Shinra, and Celty. "Ok, so it has been decided that you will go to Izaya's house since Shizuo has a small apartment." Shinra said.

Shizuo glared at him, but Shinra seemed unfazed by it. "You'll just follow Celty and she'll take you there." I found myself being practicallly shoved out the door by Shinra and the door slamming loudly behind me making me cringe.

"Well, it was nice meeting you too." Hikaru mumbled. Celty tapped something on her PDA before showing it to us. "Follow me."

Hikaru and I nodded before following in step behind her. After going down an elevator and through a few hallways, we came to a huge garage. She easily maneuvered through the many vechiles parked and to a solid black motorcycle. I stopped in my tracks and stared at it. "Oh no, we are not riding that thing!" I said.

Celty tilted her head her fingers already typing on the PDA "Why?"

"It's a mobile coffin, thats why!"

"It's totally safe I assure you." She typed.

"Come on Yuki stop being such a baby." Hikaru said. I glared at her, but she ignored me hopping on to the back of the bike.

"You're not going either!" I stated bluntely.

"But why!" Hikaru whined. "It's just one ride and Celty will be with us."

I huffed and before I could say anything else a black streak suddenly came towards me and wrapping around my head. The next thing I knew I felt the wind wiping past us as the bike sped out of the garage and onto the street. I was bewildered for a minute before I finally realized what had happened. I could feel the rumble of Hikaru's voice, but couldn't make out what it was. "What?" I snapped back rather loudly.

"I said, I told you the bike isn't that bad." She shouted.

"yet." I said under my breath.

Celty was zipping through the streets and every once and awile I could have sworn I heard the bike whiney, but I ignored that and focused on the road passing by. When we finally came to a stop we were outside a fairally decent apartment building and celty motioned for us to get off the bike. She pulled out her PDA.

"Sorry about that, but you will find him on the 10th floor." She typed. She waited until we nodded in approval before speeding back.

We stared up at the building before a thought occured to me. "Where's our luggage?"


End file.
